Cornered
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Short and sweet. Rogue now has control of her power, but Gambti feels like she's still avoiding him.


Cornered

X-Men: Evolution

ROMY!!!

A/N: So here's how it goes. All the acolytes save for Sabertooth, and the brotherhood, save for Mystique are now X-Men, this includes Magneto, whom they now call Professor Magnus.

* * *

"_Her powers are under control, her shell has cracked open t' reveal dis' even mo' belle butterfly, an' 'et she still avoid Remy. He just don' understand dis' woman." _

Gambit mused to himself as he watched the object of his affections sitting on a beach chair by the pool. She was talking and laughing with Kitty and Jean, and he couldn't help but smile with her. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiled.

Rogue, now 21, had grown very well, (in his opinion,) into her body. She was taller, about 5'7, and had the curviest little body he'd ever seen. If there had been any doubt before, it was now unmistakable, how southern she really was. She grew her hair out as well and he like to think it was because of the comments he made to her on how good she would look with longer hair.

She was definitely the epitome of gorgeous and if not for her recently adopted father (Logan, he legally adopted her on her 17th birthday) who was sitting just across the pool from her, he would be over there with her, charming the hell out her.

Gambit sighed. "Dis' is ridiculous. Remy not afraid o' anyt'ing." He said, standing up from his chair on the patio. He walked over to said girl who was now sitting alone, bathing in the sun. He had to force his jaw to stay shut mostly to keep himself from drooling all over her impressive body, barely covered by her sexy little green bikini.

Gambit sat down in one of the empty chairs next to her. He could swear he heard Logan growl.

"Yo' look absolutely belle, cherie." Gambit said, smirking.

"Thank yah." She simple replied. He forced the smirk to remain on his face.

"Tell Remy, do yo' 'ave a little kiss to share wit him?" he asked deciding to take the plunge, (he has no idea). A smirk presented itself on her lips. She lifted her sunglasses on top of her head and sat up, to face him.

"Ah do b'lieve this is the most forward yah've evah been with me, Cajun." Rogue replied, before standing up. Gambit jumped to his feet as well and came to stand in front of her.

"Come now li'l river rat, surely yo' can spare a simple kiss fo' a handsome admirer." He replied. He watched her as she thought about it before replying;

"Alri-ah-ght."

Everyone who was watching or listening,(pretty much everyone in the mansion) nearly fainted with surprise, including Gambit.

Rogue stepped forward, faintly aware of her father's low growls. She rested her palms on his chest as she rose up on her tip toes. Instinctively, Gambit closed his eyes, unaware that Rogue was watching him. She smirked as she stopped just above his lips.

"Let meh know when yah see a handsome admirer." She said, before firmly pushing Gambit away. He stumbled back, shocked, landing in the pool with a large splash. Still shocked expressions watched her around the pool as Gambit came to the surface, completely thrown off his game.

"Aww look, a water logged swamp rat." She mocked, turning on her heels sashaying away.

"Dat's cold chere, real cold." He hollered after her.

* * *

Rogue yawned, stretching as she sat up in bed. She looked to the clock on her nightstand: 2:30 am. She sighed, listening to her stomach grumble. Throwing the blankets off of her, she stood up, and headed out of the room, walked down stairs and into the dark kitchen. She pulled out an instant bag of popcorn from the cupboard and stuck it in the microwave.

A tingle shot up her spine suddenly, and she turned around startled. She found herself face to face, or face to naked chest rather with Remy Lebeau. She looked up into his eyes to see the red glowing brighter then normal. She found herself mesmerized by them.

"Do they always glow liahk that?" she asked, thoughtfully. Gambit looked at her surprised.

"It's how Remy see in da dark chere." He replied. She smiled lightly.

"Ah liahk it." She added. Gambit watched her thoughtfully.

"Remy don' unde'stand yo' Chere." He said. She looked at him confused.

"What do yah mean?" she asked.

"Remy know fo' a fact dat yo' return his feelin's. 'Et yo' push him away even though yo' can touch now." He explained. "Yo' mean to Remy today, den yo' compliment him now."

Rogue smiled up at him.

"Mus' be the river rat in meh." She replied. "Yah outta know we Mississippians are a flirtatious type, sugah."

"Well alright, but it still don' mean Remy fo'give yo' fo' pushin' 'im in da pool." He pouted. She smiled sweetly.

"Aww, poor swamp rat." She cooed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did Ah hurt yah ego?" she teased sweetly. He pouted even more.

Rogue stood up on her tip toes and leaned in close to his ear.

"_Quelqu'un un devait pop voltre ego."(1)_ She whispered.

Gambit pulled his head back to look her in the face.

"Remy impressed Chere." He said. "He didn' t'ink yo' was listenin' when he was tutorin' yah."

She pulled away, unwrapping her arms from his neck and walking to the fridge. Gambit watched her walk away admiring the way she fit into her tight short shorts.

"Stop starring at my ass." She said as she stopped and pulled the fridge open. He smirked.

"Fo'give Remy, Chere, it hard not to look." He said. She turned around to face him, now holding a bottle of water. Gambit stocked toward her, standing directly in front of her as close as she would allow.

"Tell moi chere, what it take fo' yo' t' finally get close?" Gambit asked, leaning into her, until she was trapped between him and the fridge. She looked up at him nervously. Slowly Gambit leaned down, bringing his lips over hers. They moved together, slowly, sweetly, before it became rough and needy.

Gambit took the bottle from her hand and set it on the counter, freeing her hands so she could wrap them around his neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist squeezing her tightly to him. Her head began to spin and she hadn't even noticed until she felt the cool marble of the counter underneath her, that he picked her up and put her on the counter. He stood between her legs bringing them as close as possible.

Rogue moaned, running her nails over the bare skin of his back.

"Ahem!" they heard behind them startling them. Behind them stood Hank McCoy a.k.a. beast. His arms crossed over his chest and an accusing look plastered on his face. "Perhaps, you two should call it a night, eh?"

Rogue's face was beat red while Gambit just smirked.

"Sorry." She murmured, not looking at him as she and Gambit passed. When they were gone Hank couldn't help but chuckle. He walked over to the counter and noticed the microwave LCD blinking. Before he could reach for the handle the door swung open and in came Rogue. She smiled shyly at him before grabbing the popcorn out of the microwave and dashing back out.

He smiled as he listened to the faint whispers of Rogue scolding Gambit and Gambit trying to charm Rogue into continuing.

"Ah, young love."

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. Got another one just like it in the works. Please review.

-RED


End file.
